1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a support stand suitable for a hand-held device.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, hand-held devices have increasing functions. For instance, a user is able to watch videos or TV channels through the hand-held device. However, the user is not comfortable when holding the hand-held device for a long time, and thus more and more hand-held devices are equipped with support stands, such that the hand-held devices can stand on a table.
At present, most in-use support stands of the hand-held devices on the market can merely be placed at certain inclination angles on a table. The inclination angles are fixed, and thus the users must accommodate themselves to the screens of the hand-held devices at the fixed inclination angles, which causes inconvenience to the users.
Moreover, the conventional support stands are often made of metallic materials in order to enhance the mechanical strength of the support stands. To ensure that the hand-held devices can stand on the table, the support stands are required to have certain lengths. Nonetheless, when the support stands made of metal are not in use and thus lean against the hand-held devices, the support stands may affect the antennas of the hand-held devices due to the short distance between the support stands and the antennas.